Mano D. Tirano/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Even though he is an older man, Mano is extremely fast because of his body. This is from constantly training and through the use of some kind of drug he takes every day. Most believed that it is through he use of the energy steroid, is how is able to such feats against others. He is able to get from point A to point B, pretty quickly and he can dodge attacks pretty well against others. Strength Because of his size and such, his strength is second to that of Kojiro's. Mano was seen to be able to have picked up a tree and used it like a club, to destroy most of the rebels that had went against him. Again it is believed that it is through the use of energy steroids is how is able to keep to become so strong and stay like this for long periods of time. Durability Mano is famous for his durability through the use of both haki and just pure raw power, he has been to be like of an Ox or such. He is nearly unmovable this was shown whenever he had first fought against Kojiro in a full form, Mano was able to hold off against Kojiro hand to hand. Mano's true durability is in his muscles and skin, much like leather and is nearly hard to cut or injure. Hand-to-Hand Combat Mano is a hand-to- hand fighter and jumps right into battle, he has no official form he uses tricks and whatever he could to win. But with the drug he uses and the raw power of his body, he is able to combat against the likes of Kojiro in a full form. He was able to give blows just as damaging as Kojiro did and with the use of a devil fruit. Miscellaneous Skills Mano has shown to have a few odd skills for some reason he is able to float in the air and levitate, this is believed to be the result of a body mortification. He also seems to be able to fire a laser out of his mouth like the Pacifista do and his last is, that he is able to remove his gloves and his hands glow a dark purple. With this skills he has shown to be able to burn things up with what he touches and if one gets touched by this aura or such, they will get a burn on the area that had been touched in the first place. Fighting Style Mano's fighting style is that of punches and kicks he is able to use his raw strength for fight. He boasts that his durability is almost the prefect defense and so on, Mano has shown to have an understanding of several Devil fruit users. Using several weaknesses against the devil fruit users and thus giving him the win. But since he isn't an honorable fighter, Mano does whatever he takes to win. Haki Mano has a basic understanding of haki he doesn't seem to know that he is using, he boasts that he is able to even punch Logia users and they return to their normal form. Of course this is through the user of haki and his is able to increase his durability. He is able to increase his sense and doesn't know it, that he is able to predict the movements of others in battle. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages